1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments in the following description relate to mobile devices for transmitting and receiving data using a gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the production and consumption of digital content continues to increase, there is a consumer demand for transmitting and receiving various digital content, e.g., pictures, videos, business cards, game items, digital gifts, etc., in an easier and more exciting manner.